Reinjecting the darkness
by Phoenix813
Summary: When a girl whose been purified is suddenly brought back into darkness, it will take god's own hand and her cousin to bring the light back. Rated for violence, gore and people being scientific experiments as past and future come together for the hell


A week. It had already been a week since she was fired, and she'd not received any word from any of the places she'd applied for. Getting a job at the car auction with a grandma figure she knew had turned out a flop and she had put her family on strict budget, just so they wouldn't be tempted to spend the funds they had in saving's quickly. But that pushed her to find another as soon as she could.

Plans were made with a friend from back on the street's, a ex-lover of sorts to get her a job with the girls new boyfriend and with that thought in mind, the dark angel looked to the skies in silent thanks to her uncle. They didn't get along much by any means but they had grounds to see eye to eye.

Phoenix energies flowed in a excited manner through her body that 4th of July as she made plans for her small childrens fun when she received the call.

"Raven, can you come over." The familiar voice spoke through the receiver. Strange energies emitting from the other side like a bad smell.

She couldn't place a finger on this voice but flashes of memories tried breaking through the ones that constantly flooded her mind as the woman continued.

"I don't know if you remember me, but it's my birthday and I want to see you. I bet you look just like your mother." There was a chuckle as the dark haired girl's face scrunched into disgust.

"If you knew her and me, then you know we look nothing alike. Plus she's dead, been so for a long time."

"I know."

"How did you get my number?" Her honey eye's flashed with the phoenix fires as she focused on the phone as if speaking to the other person in face.

"Some friends gave it to me. You might know them."

'Friends?' The normal built girl mentally questioned trying to think who would know her number now? 'The Roamers? No, she sounds human and not the kind of company they'd give...'

"Come and we can chat more. I'll see you, I know you'll come... You wouldn't disappoint Syndrome."

Those eye's that held such a dark focus went wide. Syndrome? Syndrome her cousin gave her number out?

The phone line went dead but the energies remained for a time after.

Tracing the energies, the girl detracted her wing's as the vision in front of her distorted and a hole appearing in the very fabrics of reality, energies pulling it's creator in like a wind as lights rushed from inside it to escape to the light of the world. But those lights died out of sight of passer byes who could only blink and stare confused at the girls sudden disappearance as everything fell silent.

A time later, a similar hole formed and the winged figure flew out from it. She tried sensing for Syndromes energy but he was nowhere near, not even her pinky string connection was picking up distress from his end. It was questionable and alarming and she hated the situation, but nevertheless, that voice seemed so familiar that she had to investigate.

She looked around at what appeared to be the middle of nowhere as the sun set behind some old abandoned buildings of a lost city, but gasped as flashes passed her eye's. She took a step back as a car passed and just vanished. A step forward as ghostly children made her spin out of their way when they ran at her apparently chasing something. She then looked up to the building she stood in front of and it seemed like lightning hit even on a night so clear and starless.

Faces in the windows stared down on her and vanished as she blinked.

She summoned a warp gate but it wouldn't open.

"Welcome home. 813." A voice came from above.

She looked up but nothing was there. "Where- Who are you?" She questioned aloud.

"You don't remember? Well it has been so long now hasn't it?" The females voice spoke from the building, but it was more as if the building itself was speaking.

A screech of tires and headlights made the girl jump to the curb away from another illusion car.

"Syndrome?" Her voice called out strong to the bond but she didn't know if he could hear her even if he were here.

"He's not here."

"I see..." She looked down but the voice made her question, who was this?

She walked to the door and put a hand to the handle, but when her fingers just touched it, the door fell a way and she fell with the crumbling cement from under her feet. Her wing's flared to catch her but as they spread, it felt like her flesh was being torn away again and the sound of a snap made her scream out and spiral uncontrollably downwards.

With a slam and a crack, the dark haired girls body hit the ground again and she had to take a moment to let her bodies self healing nanites take their duties. The large woman smirked at the girls hiss into the regeneration of skin and mending of bone.

Raven looked up, only to have her eye's turn from the repulsive sight of a overly obese woman with many layers of extra skin dangling. Her body was enormous and it made her fat legs appear useless, but one thing the experiment learned through her own test's was not to fall for appearances.

"You aren't even a morsel"

"Nah, but I'm sure someone eating you would die of instant clogged arteries" The mock came quick past her purple stained lips.

"Aren't you the perky one?"

"Aren't you the sow that got away from the slaughter?"

"Your lost, aren't you?"

"Lost? No" The question confused the apparently younger woman.

"Of course you are. Thing's are going so rough for you right now, you can't find another job and those you care for are suffering all because of a stupid move you made. The people who raised you wouldn't even recognize you even if they were still alive... but you made sure they wouldn't, didn't you?" She paused, looking at the girl to read her.

"No. But thing's will get better, I'm sure of it." She looked the grotesque woman over. "Enough about me, who are you?"

"Just call me Aunty"

"I don't think so" They watched each other

"I want you to do a job for me. I'll pay you if for just one simple task."

"Oh?" A questioned eye ridge and a whirr of some internal gears asked the question obviously on the angels mind.

"I am large and unhealthy. I know I can rely on you to help for you said yourself A job is a job"

The girls serious eye's watched everything around her, darting from place to place for anything or any one to jump out. The place was a complete mess with piles of garbage and grime, the walls had goop sticking to them and there was hardly any carpet to be seen. The furniture was more buried then the table itself and what was assumed to be the kitchen was a pure nightmare of further cooked on grime and bodies of roaches. Where there was wall, a spiders web laced the edge and the smell could easily be described as a bio hazard. But the porcine woman waited until the girl's attention was back to her.

"I need your help. I will pay you more then this is worth"

There was a sting of guilt for the woman in the girls hand made spark. No one should live like this, not like it was in those small cells of the Vore camps. Pity and hunger spoke as the girl found her way to a closet with cleaning supplies to start getting garbage bags and to start the cleaning process.

Six hours later the place was starting to look like a home again but still needed much care. As the girl worked, she found appliances and electronics that needed work that could be taken care of quickly with Spex help. She stood up straight from her scrubbing and rubbed a kink in her back when the woman came over to her, holding her hands close.

"Oh this place is starting to look wonderful! I do appreciate the help."

"It's noth-ing?" The girl looked at the woman who looked different. Cyber-netic parts and bit's and about one hundred something pounds less different!

"Oh but it is something. And now you can clean the rest."

"Rest?" The girls flaming eye's looked around the ground as it turned into infected bodies beneath her feet. Bodies she had touched and given her energies to, to change forms of! "What the hell?" Her wing's flared and pushed her up away as the bodies moved like snakes.

"Yes, the rest of the world." Her had stretched toward Ravens hand and grabbed it despite the angel struggling away. "You are too clean. They've ruined you."

A yell out escaped as a taint virus energy rushed from the woman into the Roamer girls hand and spread through her body. She struggled and released energies of silver and black flames to get the woman off but the infection spread with markings appearing over her form.

"Syndrome?" She screamed out.

"He won't come for you."

"He's my cousin. He's come before!" She responded defendant

"But he's tired and your such trouble. Besides, your still there so he thinks."

"Tch, don't think for a moment he's stupid to believe a fake." She forced her energies from the cage they were sealed inside of.

"The you there is perfectly matched to your personality based on data gathered by the Vore. Protective and loving to him, defensive and a guardian to those you care for and isolated from everyone else. We even gave it energies like your phoenix so it's you to the T."

Ravens wing's flared as she felt the darkness consume her again. Her thoughts becoming clouded from the word of Primus as her energies darkened to purples and blacks again, her wing's edges once again becoming the razor sharp weapons they were originally designed for.

A croaked squawk emitted from her throat and she fell, writhing being curled around her center on the floor.

"Welcome back, Dark Angel"


End file.
